pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb and Friends Meet the Pink Panther: Pinker-Coaster
Pinker-Coaster is the first episode of the trilogy of the Phineas and Ferb and Friends Meets the Pink Panther Plot Candace is yelling to Linda that Phineas and Ferb are building a tower. Linda looks, but nothing. Linda says to Candace that she's going shopping and makes Candace incharged. Meanwhile... In the city of Pinkville, The Little Man tries to trip the Pink Panther by putting some slippery oil. But doesn't go success. The Little Man tries to test it. But ends up slipping and hits the passing Pink Panther as they slip to Danville. Back in Danville..... Phineas is ordering rollercoaster construction materials and Candace sees it and calls Linda. But Linda is accually stuck at traffic as Candace thought that she's done. The Pink Panther and Little Man has bumped to the sack, as Phineas is making the blueprint. The Pink Panther meets Phineas and Ferb says "One of the things I know, pink panthers are truely rare!". The Pink Panther has sent a good blueprint of a rollercoaster for building. Meanwhile... Candace is walking back and forth. Waiting for Linda to come, until she noticed a door opening. She thinks that's Linda. But instead, the Little Man is there. The Little Man helps Candace for busting her brothers with a blueprint that reads 1. PUT OBSTACLE COURSE UNDER LIQUID TRAMPOLINE. 2. PUT LANDMINES ON ROLLERCOASTER TRACKS. 3. SUBSTISUTE SPEEDERS AS DYNAMITES. 4. USE COASTER FUEL AS GUNPOWDER. 5. FOOL THE PINK PANTHER 6. HA-HA! While the construction is ongoing outside, Isabella greets Phineas and Ferb and says her signature phrase to them. The Pink Panther replies via cards "I CAN ONLY CONSTRUCT A ROLLERCOASTER IN JUST 30 SECONDS!". The coaster is finally completed in JUST 30 seconds. Candace is going to the supermarket with the Little Man as Phineas and Ferb are constructing a rollercoaster. Candace rushes to the door and goes to Linda. Saying that Phineas and Ferb are building a rollercoaster. Linda doesn't believe it. A poster was posted on a column nearbye as Candace goes to Linda and pulls her to the poster. But taken away by the Pink Panther. As Candace arrives the area, she screams like the original episode and Linda is going to the dairy section. The coaster is finally set as Candace rushes back home and places a giant obstacle course under a trampoline with a giant hole. for the coaster to fall. But Phineas, Ferb and the Pink Panther escaped the coaster and Little Man gets hit by the coaster and it falls to the course with alot of explosions heard, screams, guns shooting, clangs and crocodiles biting. The coaster finally escapes the course with all of the passengers left blackened including Little Man who's the main victim. The coaster suddenly malfunctions and ends up back to the obstacle course with more explosions and screams. A bandaged Little Man crosses out Plan A and moves onto Plan B. Isabella, still charcoaled is placed to the back part and they move on again. Candace places several landmines hopefully to go down safely, But Little Man forgot to put up a ladder and Candace is left to wait for the Pink Panther who jumps of the coaster and carefully gets Candace to the safe side. However, Candace lands on a mysteriously placed landmine and gets blownup. Candace throws Pink to the dangerous side, but no effect. Candace stomps angrilly and suffers 4 more explosions before the scene ends. TO BE CONTINUED... Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Phineas: Is it lunch time? Candace: Yes, yes it is. Ferb's Line Ferb: One of the things I know, pink panthers are truely rare! Whatcha Doin' Isabella: Hey Phineas. Whatcha Doin'? Phineas: We're remaking our rollercoaster. With help of the rarest pink panther. Perry's entrance to his lair The Pink Panther's toolbox. The Pink Panther fools... The Little Man and Candace Flynn. Category:Fanon Works Category:Crossovers Category:Unregistered Contributor Works